tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mythera
}| | name = Mythera | type = Open PvP | online = May 13, 2004 | location = USA | serversave = 12:00 CET }} News * was the lowest level Elite Knight to get Magic Level 9 on Mythera. He set the record at Level 148 shortly after dying and breaking his own record by getting it again at Level 147. Now he's playing on Calmera (optional pvp). * (a canadian) was the first player above level 200 in Mythera although is now retired. The guild Arkangels rooked him because the owner was trying to befriend the BRs, he lost 226,286,377exp from level 240 to level 1 on rook. He went from level 240 to 1 in 17 minutes. Let this be a lesson to anyone wishing to ally this guild, they did this to their own member because he was more powerful than them and had a mind of his own. (It was actually because he was threatening to take the character back.). *Arkangels, originally led by Raptured Rayn but more famously led by Sante, was the most feared guild on Mythera from 2007-2009. During this time, they waged two huge wars, one against the BR team (Mythologics) and one against the PL team (Encore and Achromatize). During these wars, the guild Arkangels would slaughter their opponents in Ankrahmun open battles, sometimes winning with scores as high as 25 and 30-0. After defeating Encore and Achromatize in the fall of 2008, Arkangels ruled Mythera with an iron fist; the only reason they are not still in power is because the BR team lent their characters to a foreign guild called "Fusao," a group of BR's that used Magebot combo's to win their battles. *Mythera is currently undergoing a transformation to becoming a server again. Players can feel welcomed now which hasn't happened in years. Despite the constant wars, neutrals are being a bit more respected than in the past. *A Dark Lord's Cape was looted by , it was the first on Mythera. Also Krysin was the 5th person in tibia to receive a bejeweled ship's telescope. * , who transferred here from another server owns a lot of rare items. Such include, Golden Helmet, Golden Boots, 2 *This story is wrong, Maximo Raider was the first to reach level 200, The team of Maximo Raider did everything, Anemone was a garbage that did not bring anything to the Latinos, and Xotaxaf killed Eckous. *On the part of Mexico, a family arrived at the time consisting of Maximo Raider, Pionner Dos, Xotaxaf, Saya Warrior, Ayaxx and Krishnna. They formed a team with the Brazilians in order to get the people that came from Roger Sunrise on the server. ideology of Lady Bekka being part of their part formed an alliance to be the best, in those moments were the most recognized Mexicans in all of Tibia, for their achievements and their principles, FOREVER TEAM GDL 2004 - 2005 ☀The Mexican team was present since 2004 conformed by the following players, Maximo Raider, Xotaxaf, Ayaxx, Krishna, Pionner Dos "change of name", Saya warrior and some other users; Maximo Raider was the first Mexican to reach level 200 and it was people who dominated the server with Brazilian players. The brotherhood was called So Seductive 2005 - 2006 2006 - 2007 2007 - 2008 2008 - 2009 *'New Generation lead by (Fusão) VS. Arkangels lead by Sante.' 2009 - 2010 *'Caverao lead by Thubaka VS. Fall Out lead by Foba Smart.' *'Outer Heaven lead by Krysin and Oust lead by Dacruz VS. Fall Out lead by Foba Smart, Mythologics lead by Druid Alone and Caverao lead by Thubaka.' *After receiving help when world transfers opened Outer Heaven and Oust were disbanned to form Dark Element and defeated Fall Out. 2010 - 2011 Seven Deadly Sins lead by Krysin, Oust lead by Arckanon, and Dramatic Changes lead by Gorgo'noides VS Dark Horn The SDS/Oust alliance returns to fight the Dark Element backstabbers as they continued to power abuse after war ended. Now known as Dark Horn the fight is ongoing. *'Dark Element lead by Jaspi VS Oust lead by Arckanon' *After the former Oust team left Dark Element spawn disputes and power abuse lead to a war between the former allies. During which time Seven Deadly Sins is formed by Krysin to help Dark Element but he later withdraws and is power abused by Dark Element - the fight does not end here. *'Dark Element lead by Jaspi VS Seven Deadly Sins lead by Krysin and Oust lead by Arckanon' *After a month of fighting players in Dark Element betrayed their team seeing a loss as inevitable and joined the SDS/Oust alliance. Dark Element is defeated. People of Interest From Mexico Speakers: ☀ Maximo Raider; Leader of the Mexicans, and first Mexican to reach level 200, person with high prestige and recognition by the players. Xotaxaf; Brother of Maximo Raider second in command of the Mexicans with strong and decisive character. Ayaxx; Brother of Maximo Raider third in command with the character of a strong and aggressive person always demonstrating his power. Pionner Dos; Father of the Family with his high coefficient and was the team's mind Krishnna; The little brother of the family a quiet person whose ability is to think about the situation Saya Warrior; Friend of the family, person who showed his power and did not like to be humiliated, he was usually one of the most respected magicians who everyone feared Monster Doom; Faithful friend of the family, person who wanted to keep Mexicans united always with their carsima and their good vibes From America/Canada & other English speakers: *Sante; Old leader of Arkangels, probably one of the most feared players Mythera has seen. Was a nice guy to friends. *Raptured Rayn; Original leader of Arkangels before Sante. *Krysin; Tried to take over when Arkangels left leading neutrals and low level mages to war against Fall Out. Later returned with reinforcements to win the war after Arkangels could not. However many players believe he takes the game too far and considers himself godlike even going so far as to imply that players needed his permission to transfer into Mythera. Ex leader of Outer Heaven and current leader of Seven Deadly Sins. *Cheese Master (Deleted) Once the highest level in Mythera *Tannylouise; Queen of neutrality, rarely fights back but because of this and of course her personality is also friends with almost everybody, Leader of well known neutral guild Bound by Blood, also known as the Switzerland of Mythera. From Brazil: *Thubaka;It was one of the most killer of Mythera and ex Leader of another war guild allied with the old Fall Out called Caverao and Old Limpa Do Bambu. *Lady Mello Marotow; The Biggest Betrayer ever. Betrayed Fall Out with Hemun Rebirth, Gutyf and alot others. *Jaspi; Ex Leader of Dark Element. Transfered from Keltera and helped defeat Fall Out. *Foba Smart; Ex Leader of Fall Out. *Lady Bekka - Old war leader from Mythera's olden days. Had control over the server for a very long time until others rose against the abuse. *Menina Solta; Ex Leader of Dark Element. From Sweden/Poland: *Royal Morfar; Leader of Swedish players now playing in Kyra lands. Ex biggest power abuser on Mythera. *Roger Sunrise; Ex Leader of Achromatize. *Agar Santos; An old leader of Achromatize.